It's Fine!
by MurasakiMegami
Summary: Tony starts freaking out when he assumes a big change is coming for Pepper and him. It's rated T because of implying of sex, but there's nothing hardcore, ok?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, guys. This is not my first fanfic, but it's the first I was brave enough to post ^^**_

_**Obs. 1: english is not my first language, so forgive me for any misspells or gramatic errors, k? If something is wrong, please, let me know and I"ll correct it right away.**_

_**Obs. 2: there's an epilogue coming up, maybe in a couple of days it'll be ready.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

Breakfast at the Avengers Tower. A quiet breakfast, since the chattiest of them was unusually silent. Tony Stark was eating toast after toast eagerly, his eyes staring blankly ahead of him as he was deeply in thought.

"Tony, could you pass the butter?" Bruce requested, but the billionaire didn't hear him.

Clint tapped him lightly on the shoulder, causing him to jerk back to reality, looking at the archer wide-eyed.

"It's fine!" He shrugged exaggeratedly. "Totally fine! I'm not freaking out at all!"

Everyone stared at him, quizzically. Pepper leaned in.

"Tony, are you ok?"

He stared at her, a maniacal happy expression on his face.

"I'm great! Never been better! How are you feeling, honey?"

Pepper frowned.

"I think he's working too much." Clint commented. "Smart people have breakdowns all the time due the overload of information on their brains."

"Maybe **you're** working too much." Tony said to Pepper. "Maybe you just need some rest. That's it! You're gonna be ok!"

The former P.A. sighed.

"That again?" She patted his hand sweetly. "I'm okay. Don't worry." She turned to his team mates. "I felt a little sick last night and you know Tony, he overreacts about everything. Kept annoying me to go see a doctor. But it's nothing, honey. Really. I feel better already.

"Maybe it was the junk food you eat when you leave the office." Natasha offered. "When I 'worked' with you, I warned you about that."

"Yes. We have to learn our lessons sometime." She wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Well, I have to go. There are a lot of papers to sign, meetings to attend, since Mr. Iron Pants here is busy saving the world." She kissed his lips and got up.

Tony held her hand tightly.

"Could you go to a doctor? Just to make sure you're fine. Bruce!" He exclaimed happily and pointed at the doctor. "Bruce could run some tests, he could exam you. On the lab. Come on. It'll be quick."

"Would you stop?" Pepper was losing her temper. "I'll be fine. After lunch, I might go see a doctor, just for your peace of mind, ok?"

"Ok." He said defeated. "You call me then."

"Right. Bye, guys."

The Avengers waved their goodbyes at her and Tony just stared at her leaving. Then got up swiftly.

"I'll be at my office. Don't disturb me."

"Ok, that was weird." Natasha announced as he left. "Even for him."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tony was rolling around projects of the Avengers Tower on his digital desk when Jarvis voice sounded.

"Captain Rogers is approaching, sir."

"I thought I said I didn't want to be disturbed."

"I'm just trying to understand your strange behavior from earlier." Steve replied calmly. "Your team mates are worried you're going crazy. And as team leader, I need to make sure this isn't happening. For safety reasons."

Tony glared at him.

"Who named you team leader?"

"Fury did, but let's not go through this again." He sat comfortably on an armchair and crossed his fingers. "So, spill it, Tony. What's going on?"

He kept his eyes on the projects, turning them on this way and that, frowning, and sorting blueprints.

"Tony…" Steve tried again.

"There is no safe spot." He said to himself as he pulled up a 3D version of the tower. "If we're under attack, and, I don't know, there are bombs, there's nowhere to hide. How come I missed this?"

"There's a lockdown program in case of attack, isn't it?"

"There is. But that will repel an attack from outside. What if someone plants a bomb on the inside? No lockdown will prevent that kind of damage."

Steve shrugged his shoulders.

"I think it's safe enough. It'll be really hard for someone unwanted to invade. Plus, we can all defend ourselves."

"What if there is somebody who can't in here? Someone… fragile and vulnerable?"

"Are you talking about Pepper? Tony, I know you're concerned about her safety after Malibu and everything you two went through. But I think Pepper is tougher than she looks. I mean, she puts up with you, doesn't she?" The Captain added, smiling.

Tony smiled a bit too, his eyes glued on the table and the project.

"She sure does." He sighed. "A bunker!" He yelled suddenly. "Like a panic room!" He started digitally drawing a project on the table. "It will be underground. And in case of emergency there will be an elevator to go down to it. And it will be sealed, heavily sealed and large." A projection of a room was building up, but he smacked his hand on the table, erasing it. There was a moment of silence. "She threw up last night." He said quietly.

"I heard. So what? I bet it's nothing bad."

"She could be pregnant, Captain."

Steve's brows shot up.

"Oh. That's... that's nice." He frowned. "Isn't it?"

"Is it? I don't know! We never talked about kids, but I know she wants them."

"And what do you want?"

"I don't know." He sagged. "I love her. I want what makes her happy. But... I had a horrible father figure. My father was cold, distant. He never had time for me. I grew up at boarding schools, raised by butlers and nannies. My father was a signature on checks, a painting in the living room, a name everyone associated me with when I introduced myself. But that was it. I don't know what kind of father I would be. What if I'm like my father? That kid doesn't deserve that. Worse: what if he grows up to be like me? I wasn't the nicest person to be around before the Afghanistan ordeal, you know."

"But you learned your lesson after that. You could try to pass it on to your son, so he doesn't make the same mistakes you did. You have a chance to be a better father than yours. I didn't know Howard very well, but he seemed… closed up about his feelings. Maybe it was hard for him to express it to you, to show you how much he cared. And I'll bet if he was still alive, he would be regretting his negligent fatherhood. But you have a chance to do it right from the start, Tony. That kid is yet another chance for you to grow as a person."

Tony took a deep breath.

"What about safety? Everybody knows I'm Iron Man! They've tried to hurt Pepper. They'll try to hurt him, just to get to me."

"If he lives here, there'll be 6 remarkable people, as Fury would say, to defend him. His first babysitters will be S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, no doubt." That remark made Tony smirk a little. "And if he is smart as you, he'll be able to defend himself in no time."

Tony chuckled.

"You're right. I'm just freaking out for no reason. Thanks, Cap. We can always count on elder wisdom."

Steve shook his head and got up to leave.

"I just hope he doesn't turn out to have your personality. No one can handle two Tonys."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The elevator door opened at the common floor and Tony got up. His team mates were scattered at the living room. Steve sat in an armchair, reading a book, Clint was sitting at the couch with Natasha, her feet resting on his lap, Bruce on the other couch. They were watching a movie.

He stopped by the main area and spread out his arms.

"I'm building a bunker!"

They stared at him for a moment, but their attention was soon back to their previous activities. Everyone was used to Tony proclaims and outbursts. He always made a big deal about everything.

His smile fell at their reaction and he commanded.

"Jarvis, the readouts."

In a second, the TV's flat screen changed from the movie to a display in 3D of the Avengers Tower. There was a general groan of protest, but, as usual, Tony dismissed and motion to the project, explaining how it would work and the estimative of its construction.

"Why would we need a bunker?" Clint asked when he finished talking.

Tony looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Because it's safe."

"What Clint means," Natasha interfere after seeing the glare the archer shot to Tony. "we're not going to hide if there's a fight in here. And even if we have to, we can go to safer places elsewhere."

"I'd like to feel safe at my own house, thank you very much."

Bruce pushed his glasses closer to his face and opened his mouth to express his opinion, but Tony lifted his hand.

"Ok, here's the thing. This is not up to debate or questioning. This," he gestured towards the project. "is happening."

"We're just trying to understand what made you…" Bruce started but the Captain had enough.

"Why don't you just go out and say it, Tony? He thinks Pepper is pregnant."

An awkward silence fell on the room. Tony grimaced at Steve.

"Thanks, blabbermouth."

Steve smiled.

"You didn't say it was a secret."

"Well, I don't know if she is or isn't. But if I'm going to raise a kid somewhere, it's better be the safest place in the world."

"I don't think raising a baby here is a good idea." Natasha pondered. "This is our headquarters. It's dangerous."

"It's our home too. Sorta. And that's why I'm making it safe."

"Sir, ms. Potts have arrived."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Pepper was really tired and the first thing she did was taking a long bath. When she left the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around her body, Tony was sitting on the bed.

"Hey."

"Hey." She smiled at him.

"How are you feeling?"

She sat on the bed.

"I'm fine. The doctor ran some tests. I'll get the results tomorrow, but I'm feeling well."

"That's nice to hear." He moved to sit behind her.

Kissing her shoulder, he slid his hands on her arms and Pepper sighed, leaning back to his chest.

"Pepper…" He murmured against her neck.

"Hm?"

"Is there any chance… you could be… pregnant?"

She turned quickly to face him.

"What?"

Tony raised his hands in defense.

"Because it's totally fine if you are. It is. I'm fine with the idea."

Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Is that why you were freaking out on me this morning?"

"No! Yes… yes, it is." He admitted. "But not for the reasons you're thinking. You see, I just… I just got a little concerned, since my role model was a jerk and I don't want it to be genetic." He grimaced. "And I worry for this baby's safety, too. I kinda have a target in my back, so…" He trailed off. "But, it's totally fine if you're pregnant, I just want to be prepared, you know?"

She smiled, shifting her position so she was sitting on his thighs, and encircled his neck, kissing him slowly.

"'This baby' doesn't exist yet, I can assure you. But you know, if you're already caring for him, his upbringing, his safety… it's a sign you'll be a great father."

Tony smirked, the black cloud over his head dissipating as he kissed her deeply.

"You know…" He flopped her on her back on the mattress and climbed on top of her, "…all this baby talk…", kissed her neck, "…makes me think we should…", he tugged at her towel, "practice the making part. For when the time comes." Tony smiled triumphantly when the towel finally unwrapped.

Pepper laughed as he nibbled on her shoulder.

"As if you needed any practice for this, Tony…"

* * *

_**So, for some reason, I was stuck with this a little, going through his own father issues and his fears about not being able to protect his son. Iron Man 3 is not out yet, but the trailer kinda expresses this "safety of the people I love" thing.**_

_**Well, like I said, there's an epilogue. I hope to post it soon. Thanks for reading.**_


	2. Epilogue

_**Hi, guys! Thank you so much for the reviews and encouragement. I'm glad you like it!**_

_**So, here's the epilogue I promised. I hope you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer (which I forgot to put last time ¬¬) : I do not own the Avengers. If I did, I'd be rich, bitch XD**_

_**Here it goes...**_

* * *

**Epilogue**

**_A few years later…_**

Pepper arrived from work and was immediately startled by the loud sound of metal crashing downstairs. She mentally groaned as she realized it was coming from Tony's workshop. Carelessly removing her stilettos, she climbed down the steps towards the certain chaos that lay ahead.

"Ok, we're ready to run a few tests now." Tony was saying when she reached the glass door.

She typed the security code and entered the workshop, to see all kinds of metallic pieces and bolt scattered all over the place. Tony was sitting on the floor, his back to her, and she arrived just in time to see a misshapen piece of metal (with some kind of basket attached to it and a long claw) whirl around and fall to pieces in the same minute.

"Aww." Tony lamented. "It's ok. We'll try again."

"What are you doing, may I ask?" Pepper asked as she approached.

Tony turned his head to look at her and smiled. The 6-year-old sitting on his lap smiled brightly and got up, running towards Pepper.

"Mommy!"

He embraced her legs and she caressed his light-brown hair.

"Hey, sweetie."

"Tell your mother what we're doing, Howie."

Howard Stark II lifted his head as much as he could so he could stare at his mother's face.

"We're doing science, mommy!"

Pepper smiled.

"Is that right?" She looked over at Tony. "I hope it isn't dangerous."

Tony snorted.

"Please. It's not like we're building another Iron Man armor here. Even if we were, Dummy over there is ready to put out any fires." He winked at her, but she glared at him. "No worries. It's safe." He grabbed the pieces of the failed robot. "Did you know this is his project, entirely? Yep. I'm only his helper."

"Let's go see it, then." She reached out for his hand and he took it, practically dragging her at where the robot lay.

Pepper kneeled on the floor as much as her pencil skirt allowed her, with Howard crouching by her side.

"Look, look." He grabbed a few papers with sketches of the supposed robot. "This is Cookie."

"Cookie?" Pepper smiled.

"I told him to name it after something he liked…" Tony explained. "So, this is Cookie Mark I. As you can see, it didn't work."

Howard pouted. "Why didn't it work, daddy?"

"Maybe a few pieces need to be replaced. Don't worry, kiddo. No one gets it right at the first time. Remember Iron Man's story?"

The boy smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"So, Howie. What's Cookie supposed to do?" Pepper inquired him.

"He picks up the toys, so they won't be scattered around the living room." Howie declared proudly.

Pepper laughed and kissed the top of his head.

"That's great! Really nice of you to think about that."

He pursed his lips. "But it didn't work."

"All right!" Tony clapped. "Who's ready to make some recalculations?"

Howard raised his arms. "Yay!"

"Go ahead, then."

"Jarvis," his tiny voice tried its best to sound confident and commanding.

"Yes, mr. Stark."

"Scan Cookie I so we can find what went wrong and do it 'best' next time." He looked at his father for approval.

"We'll do it **_better_** next time. We're awesome." He raised his hand and Howard high-fived him.

"Right away, sir." Jarvis complied.

"Now go gather the pieces; we'll probably have to replace some of them."

Howard nodded and picked up as many pieces as his small hands allowed.

Tony turned to Pepper as they got up; she was smiling.

"What?"

"You know, a few years ago, if you told me you would be a father, I would've laughed at your face…"

"That's rude."

"… but look at you, now. I'm proud of you, Tony."

He pulled her to his arms.

"You should be. It's your fault I've changed."

"Well, it wasn't **_all_** me, but…"

He smirked. "Just take 12% of the credit, Pepper."

"This again?" She shook her head.

"No, more than 12%. A lot more." Tony kissed her lips.

"Daddy, I'm ready!" Howard yelled as he tried hard to keep all the pieces in his arms.

Tony chuckled. The look of pure joy on his son's face was enough for Tony. Rogers was right. Howie was a chance for him to be a better man. Too bad his father didn't take that chance; but Tony would not waste his.

"I can see that. Put them in that box over there, will you? We'll sort the ones we will need." He turned to Pepper. "Do you wanna help us?"

"I'll be glad to."

"Let's go. Cookie Mark II, then."

**_The End...?_**


End file.
